Das neue Toastament
|Nächste= }} Das neue Toastament ist die dritte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Finn macht sich ein gegrilltes Käsesandwich und meint auf diesem ein Abbild von Jesus zu sehen. Er schickt an Gott den Wunsch das nächste Footballspiel zu gewinnen und als die Titans tatsächlich den Sieg holen, will Finn zum Dank die New Directions überreden, diese Woche Songs über Gott zu singen. Burt erldeidet eine Herzattacke und liegt seitdem ihm Koma. Die anderen Glee Kids wollen Kurt helfen, indem sie spirituelle Songs für ihn singen wollen, doch Kurt beteuert immer wieder, dass er nicht an Gott glaubt und es auch nicht helfen wird, wenn die anderen für seinen Vater beten. Als zwei weitere Wünsche, die Finn in Gebeten an Gott erwähnt hatte, in Erfüllung gehen, sagt Emma ihn, dass es nicht an Gott liegt, sondern es sich immer aus der Situation heraus entwickelt hat, fängt Finn an seinen Glauben an Gott in Frage zu stellen. Handlung Finn macht sich in der Küche ein Sandwich. Dabei sieht er auf seinem Sandwich das Gesicht von Jesus. Er betet Jesus daraufhin an und bittet ihn darum, das nächste Footballspiel zu gewinnen. Im Gegensatz dazu verspricht Finn, dass der Glee Club Jesus diese Woche ehren wird. Daraufhin gewinnt das Football Team das nächste Spiel. Kurt bringt seinem Vater das Frühstück in die Werkstatt. Dieser erinnert Kurt daran, dass er zum Abendessen mit Finn und seiner Mutter am Freitag Abend kommen soll. Kurt versucht sich zu entschuldigen, doch sein Vater macht ihm klar, dass das Essen von seiner Mutter eingeführt wurde und ein heiliges Ritual geworden ist. Als Kurt trotzdem absagt, ist sein Vater schwer enttäuscht von ihm. thumb|left|Puck singt "Only The Good Die Young"Finn versucht den Glee Club davon zu überzeugen, Jesus durch Musik zu ehren. Quinn und Mercedes sind von der Idee begeistert. Kurt ist dagegen, da er denkt, dass Jesus nur in die Kirche gehört. Will schlägt vor, dass die Kids nicht über Jesus, sondern über Spiritualität singen sollten, woraufhin Puck sagt, dass echte Spiritualität bedeutet, das vorhandene Leben zu genießen. Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, singt er Only the Good Die Young von Billy Joel, der ebenfalls wie Puck Jude ist und Puck behauptet, dass er jetzt nur noch Solos von jüdischen Künstlern singen wird. Kurts Vater, Burt Hummel, erleidet plötzlich in der Werkstatt einen Herzinfarkt, als er mit einem Kunden spricht. Emma sagt es Will, daraufhin informieren sie sofort Kurt darüber und begleiten ihn zum Krankenhaus. Dort erzählt der Arzt ihnen, dass Burt im Koma liege und man nicht wisse, welche Auswirkungen der Mangel an Sauerstoff auf Burts Gehirn haben werde. thumb|Mercedes singt "I Look To You"Die Glee Kids teilen Kurt ihr Beileid mit, kurz danach taucht Finn auf und ist auf Kurt sauer, da er von einigen anderen Leuten beim Sport und nicht von thumb|left|150px|Kurt sagt, dass er nicht an Gott glaubt.Kurt selbst davon erfahren hat und versucht Kurt klarzumachen, dass er dachte, dass sie eine Familie wären. Mercedes weiß nicht was sie Kurt sagen soll, und versucht daher ihre Gefühle mit einem Song zum Ausdruck zu bringen und singt gemeinsam mit Tina und Quinn I Look To You von Whitney Houston. Kurt bedankt sich bei ihr, teilt ihr und den anderen jedoch mit, dass er nicht an Gott glaube. Finns nächster Wunsch an Gott ist, dass er Rchels Brüste berühren darf. Schließlich besucht sie ihn wenig später und redet mit ihm über ihre Gefühle und Träume, danach lässt sie ihn tatsächlich ihre Brüste berühren. Finn denkt, dass dies auch von Gott ausging. thumb|Sue überzeugt Kurt davon, dass es falsch ist, Lieder über Gott zu singen Sue beschwert sich bei Rektor Figgins darüber, dass Will die Kindern dazu zwingt, spirituelle Lieder zu singen. Sie meint, dass sie an einer öffentlichen Schule unterrichten, daher sollte es den Schülern zustehen, ihre Religion selbst auszusuchen oder erst gar nicht an Gott zu glauben. Dafür sollten sie an eine entsprechende Schule gehen. Durch Kurts Hilfe hat Sue erreicht, was sie wollte. Die New Directions dürfen keine Lieder mehr über Spiritualität singen. Emma ist wütend, dass Sue den Glee Club die Lieder über Gott verboten hat und konfrontiert sie damit, warum sie das getan hat und ob sie nicht an Gott glaubt. Sue sagt, dass ihre große Schwester schon von klein auf ihr größtes Vorbild gewesen ist, doch alle anderen Menschen immer nur über ihre Schwester gelacht haben und sie deshalb viel gebetet hat, dass die Leute damit aufhören würden, aber es nie besser wurde und sie deshalb wusste, dass es keinen Gott gibt. thumb|left|Rachel mit Finn bei "Papa Can You Hear Me?"Rachel trifft sich in der Nacht mit Finn, um ein Lied für Burt zu singen, Papa, Can You Hear Me?. Sie hofft, dass Gott es hört und, dass er Burt helfen wird. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn und Finns Mutter befinden sich später in Burts Krankenhauszimmer.Kurt bedankt sich später im Glee Club für all die Unterstützung der Mitglieder und sagt, dass es seinem Vater noch nicht besser geht. Er singt I Want to Hold Your Hand und erinnert sich, wie Burt sich in vielen Situationen um ihn gekümmert hat. Vor dem nächsten Footballspiel holt Finn das Käsesandwich aus seinem Schließfach und wünscht sich, dass er wieder Quarterback wird. Puck kommt in die Umkleide und Finn gibt schließlich zu, dass er gerade gebetet hat. Puck gibt auch zu, dass er gestern mit seiner Großmutter in der Synagoge war und dort für Kurts Vater gebetet hat. Dann beginnt wenig später das Footballspiel. Sam wird zu Boden gerissen und renkt sich dabei den gesamten Arm aus. Beiste macht daraufhin Finn wieder zum Quarterback. Finn ist Gott dankbar, auch wenn er entsetzt thumb|200px|Finn singt "Losing My Religion"darüber ist, dass Sam dafür verletzt werden musste. Dies sagt er auch später Emma, die aber meint, dass Sam verletzt wurde, weil der andere Spieler, der über hundert Kilo wiegt und schon dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt ist, sich mit voller Wucht auf Sam geworfen hat und deshalb auch schon aus seinem Footballteam geworfen wurde, Rachel ihn an ihre Brüste ließ, weil sie damit einverstanden war und das Footballteam das erste Spiel gewonnen hat, weil Beiste eine bessere Trainerin ist. Finn ist enttäuscht, weil er dachte, dass er einen besonderen Draht zu Gott gehabt hätte ud singt daraufin bei den nächsten Glee Proben Losing My Religion. thumb|left|200px|Mercedes in ihrem KirchenchorMercedes nimmt Kurt mit in die Kirche und singt für seinen Vater, zusammen mit dem Kirchen Chor, Bridge Over Troubled Water. Sie macht Kurt verständlich, dass er nicht an Gott glauben muss, doch er sollte an irgendetwas glauben, um nicht die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Sue besucht ihre Schwester und spielt mit ihr Dame. Jean meint, dass Sue sie immer absichtlich gewinnen lässt, aber Sue bestreitet dies. Danach fragt Sue Jean, ob sie an Gott glaube und Jean bejaht dies und erwähnt, dass sie für Sue beten wird. Später ist Kurt bei Burt im Krankenzimmer und erzählt ihm, dass er mit Mercedes in der Kirche war und er entschuldigt sich bei seinem Vater für sein Verhalten in der Werkstatt und dafür, dass er dagegen war, die anderen für ihn beten zu lassen. Kurt glaubt nicht an Gott, aber er glaubt an seinen Vater und ihre Beziehung zueinander - das sei ihm heilig. Ein wenig später bewegt sich Burts Finger. Am Ende der Episode singen die New Directions gemeinsam One of Us. Sue setzt sich zu Will, der den Schülern zu hört. Verwendete Musik *'Only The Good Die Young' von Billy Joel, gesungen von Noah Puckerman *'I Look To You' von Whitney Houston, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Tina Cohen-Chang und Quinn Fabray *'Papa, Can You Hear Me?' von Barbra Streisand, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'I Want to Hold Your Hand' von The Beatles, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'Losing My Religion' von R.E.M., gesungen von Finn Hudson *'Bridge Over Troubled Water' von Aretha Franklin, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Kirchenchor *'One of Us' von Joan Osborne, gesungen von New Directions Gast - & Nebendarsteller *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Robin Trocki' als Jean Sylvester *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Adam Kolkin' als junger Kurt Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 11.20 Millionen Zuschauer. *Finns gegrilltes Käsesandwich war zwei bis drei Wochen alt, dennoch isst er es am Ende der Episode. *Um den Abdruck von Jesus auf dem Sandwich zu machen, verwendeten sie einen Abdruckmarker. *Die "Essensstylistin" Lisa Barnett machte über hundert gegrillte Sandwiches mit dem Abdruck von Jesus. *Cory sagte, dass er, wenn er den "gegrillten Käsus" um einen Wunsch bitten könnte, sich eine Zeitmaschine wünschen würde. *Chris Colfers Performance in dieser Episode wurde bei den Emmy's 2011 eingereicht. *Die Episode sollte ursprünglich "Faith (Glaube)" heißen, wurde aber später in "Grilled Cheesus" umbenannt. *Im Original sagt Kurt: "Ich hoffe unser Kniefall vor dem großen Spaghettimonster im Himmel dauert nicht zu lang". Dies ist eine Anspielung an den "Pastafarianismus", deren Anhänger an einen Gott glauben, der aussieht wie eine fliegende Spaghetti. Fehler *Trotz des Verbotes, in dieser Folge religiöse Lieder zu singen, wollte Rektor Figgins in einer früheren Folge, dass der Glee Club nur religiöse Lieder singt. Dies ist einer der vielen Widersprüche, die während der Serie entstanden. *In der Szene, wo Rachel Finn offenbart, dass sie nicht plant, vor 25 Sex zu haben, scheinen beide vergessen zu haben, dass sie ihn angelogen hat und ihm erzählte, sie hätte mit Jesse St. James in The Power of Madonna geschlafen. *Wenn Finn Emma von der angeblichen Macht des "gegrillten Käsus" erzählt, lässt er aus, dass er Rachels Brüste angefasst hat, dennoch erwähnt Emma es. *Emma erwähnt, dsss der ehemalige Football Coach Ken Tanaka seine Zehennägel kauen würde anstatt das Spiel zu gucken, wobei aber in Remix bekannt wurde, dass Ken keine Zehennägel hat. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2